Trust
by OursondEtoiles
Summary: " Je te faisais confiance. " IwaOi. Un peu d'angst si on peut appeler ça comme ça.


Je. Ne. Sais. Pas. Ce. Qu'il. M'a. Prit.

J'ai écrit ça à trois heures du mat, après avoir passé une journée à rager devant la suite / fin de HHP, et un début d'un autre OS, et rager -aussi- sur ma flemmardise constante depuis mes vacances.

J'espère que le bac s'est bien passé, que le brevet aussi, que toussa blabla amour sur vous.

( Sinon, ce n'est pas grave, persévérez, la vie est pas si égoïste ~ )

C'est un peu angst vive les BAD END. Pour une fois lolololol. Non, il n'y a pas de morts, sorry. ( Pas pour l'instant hihi. :D )

Bon. Maintenant que j'ai fini mon blabla j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, je me suis marié.

Hein quoi eferfre pardon, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire -

J'ai un gros writting block. Comme tous les étés, la chaleur, le surplus de trucs pas bien.-

Alors je sais que c'est pas bien, mais, bordel, les reviews ça sauve des écrivains. Vraiment.

Merci mille fois à mon correcteur Nishi san Papa Daichi bby Senpai Kouhai toussa DonutChan pour me soutenir. Et Ame si tu passes pas là. Et les notifs FB de Arsène pour les chouettes, ( et puis ton oiseau est cute af aaah. ) et tout le monde qui se trouve en coulisse gros gros merci j'vous oublie pas.

Je suis vraiment désolé si je suis presque inactif, mais je me ferai une joie de répondre aux MPs. ( Les gens avec qui j'ai discuté pourront affirmer ça. Je crois. J'espère. )

Bref, j'arrête de parler, bonne lecture. :D

* * *

Je te faisais confiance. Je t'ai regardé droit dans les yeux, et je te dis, avec une douceur infinie.

« Je t'aime ».

Et toi, tu me répondis de ta voix un peu enfantine :

« Moi aussi. »

XoXoX

On se connaissait depuis longtemps, depuis tout petit. On avait partagé nos peines, nos joies, nos doutes, notre avenir. Nos premières expériences – la plus drôle c'était ton premier renvoi de cours, au lycée, entraîné dans une folie de Makki et Mattsun, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi.

On était vraiment des meilleurs amis. Puis tu as commencé à fréquenter des filles, à les embrasser, et tu me racontais tout. La douceur ou la fureur de leur baiser, le goût caramel, chocolat, fraise, pistache, orange de leurs lèvres.

Tantôt c'était avec des filles, tantôt avec des mecs. Ça ne me dérangeait pas. Enfin je le pensais. Je me disais « non mais c'est rien, Hajime. Ça va lui passer. _L'adolescence_. ». C'était la première année de lycée. Et deux ans plus tard, devant le portail pour entamer la dernière je pensais la même chose. Entre ces années, rien de bien nouveau, des sentiments enfouis, des réticences des « c'est rien » répétés, un déni d'amour.

Et puis un jour, on s'est confessés. Je sais plus trop pourquoi, après un match je crois, pris par une envie soudaine, la mélancolie, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il n'y avait personne, tout le monde était parti depuis bien longtemps, à savourer notre victoire dans des restau' ou emmitouflés dans leurs couettes. On était resté pour se faire des passes, je ne voulais pas te laisser seul. Je te connaissais que trop bien. En te laissant là, après un match, tu aurais voulu te surpasser. Et je n'avais pas envie que tu ailles mal, que tu te fasses mal. On avait besoin de toi. Et les entraînements sans toi et tes conneries étaient beaucoup moins sympathiques, presque insupportables.

En fait, depuis quelques mois, je ne faisais que te regarder. Je connaissais toutes tes formes, et toutes tes imperfections que je n'avais pas remarquées jusque-là, malgré mes années à tes côtés. J'avais recommencé à déchiffrer chaque expression de ton visage – le temps avait coulé et j'avais un peu oublié que tu avais l'art de tout cacher.

Et putain, quand tu m'avais embrassé ce soir-là, d'une putain de douceur, ce putain de sourire, ce putain de regard, toute ma putain de confiance s'était encrée en toi, bien plus que toutes ces dernières années. Je t'avais transmis tous mes sentiments, mes non-dits, mes je t'aime cachés, perdus entre deux pensées.

Et bordel, je pouvais enfin te le murmurer.

XoXoX

Je pensais qu'on était heureux. Tout le monde nous le disait. On était épanouis, on s'aimait.

Alors pourquoi, la veille de notre dernier jour dans ce lycée, je t'ai vu avec une fille quelconque ?

Je ne la connaissais pas. Toi non plus je suppose. Et pourtant, pourtant tes lèvres étaient posées dans son cou, et tes mains étaient baladeuses sous son tee-shirt. Vous étiez contre un mur, et je pouvais l'entendre gémir de là ou j'étais.

Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai ressenti. Un méli-mélo de sentiments ravageurs. De l'incompréhension : je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi ?

De la frustration : j'aurais dû le voir plus tôt, c'est ma faute.

De la rage : pourquoi cette fille était sur notre chemin ? C'est la première ou tu m'as déjà trompé avant ?

De la tristesse, je n'avais plus goûté à ces perles salées affluantes sur mes joues depuis un long moment.

Et j'avais si mal au cœur, si mal au ventre, si mal à l'âme, à la tête. Et je ne pouvais pas te détester. Je t'aimais. Je t'aime toujours.

Le lendemain tu as fait comme si de rien n'était. Tu as évité de m'embrasser, et je pouvais lire dans tes yeux de la peur. Tu savais que je t'avais vu.

C'était notre dernier jour. Dernière fois, si on le voulait, qu'on se voyait. On allait oublier nos années ensemble, notre enfance lointaine, nos extraterrestres, nos cow-boys, nos mages prétentieux. On allait oublier nos baisers torrides, nos peaux nues l'une contre l'autre, nos moments de douceurs. On allait s'oublier. Tu allais m'oublier.

Quand on passait pour la dernière fois les grilles du lycée, il y avait Matsukawa et Hanamaki. Ils savaient qu'il y avait quelque chose. Mais ils ne dirent rien. Juste des au revoir, des promesses de retrouvailles, et ils partaient main dans la main. Je pouvais entendre Kindaichi et Kunimi un peu plus loin, l'un en train de pleurer, l'autre le réconfortant.

Et je me tournais vers toi. Tu n'as jamais été aussi beau, et pourtant je l'ai dit des milliards de fois, cette phrase. Mais là, c'était réel. C'était la dernière fois que je te la disais.

Le soleil rendait ton visage lumineux, tes yeux éclatants d'une lueur orangée.

« Tu s-

Ne dis rien, Tooru. J'ai juste été heureux d'avoir vécu tant d'années avec toi, - _ma voix était brisée, je voulais juste partir d'ici_. - Je suis content de t'avoir connu, d'avoir été ton meilleur ami, ton seul ami pendant plusieurs années. J'ai été heureux de nos films d'extraterrestres- j'espère que ta prochaine « aventure » les supportera autant que moi. J'ai aimé tes caprices de divas, et maintenant j'aimerais bien te détester. T'oublier, passer à autre chose. On ne se verra sûrement plus. Ou peut-être entre deux rayons, au coin d'une rue. Mais ce n'est pas grave. J'ai été heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte. Sois heureux toi aussi, je sais que tu ne trouveras jamais le bonheur avec moi. Au revoir, adieu même, Shittykawa. »

Je sais que tu pleurais – avec tes reniflements disgracieux. Je sais pas si tu pleurais pour notre amour perdu, notre amitié envolé, ou juste pour mon existence lointaine. J'avais tourné les talons, essuyant toute discussion d'un revers de main. Et je m'étais enfui tranquillement.

Mais, aujourd'hui, après tant d'années – presque vingt ans – je peux te le dire. Oikawa Tooru, tu m'as aimé, détruit, relevé. Je t'aime encore, et ça ne changera jamais.


End file.
